1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibrational walking apparatus for the visually impaired or visually and hearing impaired in which different vibrational frequencies are used to indicate an obstruction in the front at either side of the user or low-lying obstructions which might contact the user
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, visually impaired persons have detected objects within their path by tapping the path at a short distance directly in front of the user's feet and occasionally to the right or left of the center of the course. Improvements have included canes with additional indication apparatus or sensing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,371, describes a wheel mounting cane with laterally extending flexible arms positioned at the lower end of the cane to sense obstacles along and adjacent the cane path. Miniature bells located at the end of the arms on the cane are arranged to sound when the flexible arms contact any object on either side of the cane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,162, describes a cane with feelers or detectors which transmit shock or vibration, attenuated by intervening springs disposed in the cane shaft. Whenever the detectors strike an obstruction during use of the cane, the shock of the impact induces mechanical vibration which travels through the cane to the handle. The above described patents have the shortcoming of not providing an indication as to which side of the cane was contacted by the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,851, describes a cane equipped with side projections of resilient construction. A handle includes a left and right handle portion to support respective right-side and left-side vibrators. The vibrators are connected with microswitches to respective right-side and left-side projections. The vibrators are electric buzzers which provide both audible and tactile signals. When an object is contacted, either the right or left side vibrator is activated to emit a buzzing sound. After hearing the buzzing sound, the user can spread his cane grasping hand to a both the right-side and left-side vibrators to determine which vibrator was activated. This patent has the drawback of being applicable only to persons who are not hearing impaired and of being cumbersome to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,204, relates to a cane for the blind having an ultrasonic obstacle sensing apparatus for warning of low lying objects that might contact the upper extremities of a user or for warning of more remote objects. A transducer mounted on the shank portion of the cane transmits and receives a directional ultrasonic energy signal. In detecting remote objects, the cane is rotated about the longitudinal axis towards the object. An audible signal is routed to a set of earphones connected from the cane to the user. For detecting remote objects during movement of the user, the cane is rotated by the user towards the object while walking which maybe confusing to a visually impaired person. This patent is also limited to persons who are not hearing impaired.